redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Luke Strongfeather/The Rest of The Quest for Greenskin Part 1
Chapter 6 "Oh no, not the death swamp!" Log-a-Log stammered. "Oh yes, I wish I were wrong but I'm not!" Austin said. "Well, into the swamp!" Luke yelled bravely. Redclipper was trekking through the Death Swamp. He was constantly looking back, just to make sure he was not being followed by anybeast. He pulled out a piece of bread from his pack of vittles, sent by Greenskin on a spy mission. He pulled out his sword as a Flitchaye came toward him. "I d'Flitchaye," she said. Redclipper shoved mud in his nose to resist the poisonous fumes. The Flitchaye dropped her poison pot and pulled out a cutlass. She attacked Redclipper. Redclipper sidestepped and the Flitchaye missed her stab. The Flitchaye recovered and attacked Redclipper once again. This time blade hit blade, the female Flitchaye baring her teeth menacingly. Redclipper underslashed and was rewarded by the Flitchaye whining. Redclipper then cut off the victim's head, laughed, and continued on his way, blowing mud continually from his nose. Chapter 7 Luke and Log-a-Log were preparing to go into the Death Swamp along with Austin. Luke pulled out his longsword and licked the blade meaningfully. "I will find that rat, and then I will make him talk!" Suddenly out of nowhere, a hare bounded out of the woods. "G'day ol' chaps! What in the name o' flippin' fur are ye doin' out here. Seconds away from the Death Swamp, eh?" Luke stared, gaping at the hare for three minutes before finally managing to say, "Who are you, I am Luke Strongfeather, this is Austin Otterfriend and to me right is Log-a-Log David." "Well sah! I am mistress Timmi Yipperoon Shookeree Jeffys, Timmi for short you bally ol' lads!" "Well Timmi Fancyname! Why are you seconds away from the Death Swamp?" Luke mocked. "Well I have never been so insulted in all be flippin' days you bally old seascum!" Timmi said, cleary insulted by the tone of voice Luke had put on. "I live seconds away from this bally ol' place. You sah! Are tresspassing!" "Oh, a rabbits gonna get me," an unlucky guosim said. Suddenly Timmi bounded up to the guosim and said, "If I ever hear ye call me a bally ol' rabbit again I'll cut off your tail and use it to whip you, you hear sah!" The horrified guosim fainted and was dragged away by another shrew. "Bad form o' him, callin' me a rabbit! I am a hare!" Timmi said aloud. Luke asked what Timmi wanted and soon they were on such friendly terms Luke asked,"Do ye wanna come on our adventure to kill Greenskin?" "Hmmm... Greenskin is a bad un no flippin' doubt! Yes, consider me a teammate!" And with that, Log-a-Log, Austin, Luke, and Timmi, along with twoscore of guosim, were on their way to the Death Swamp! Chapter 8 Reeleybloom was "teaching," Dennis how to be a great warrior. "Put yer footpaws like dis!" Reeleybloom said to Dennis, trying to get Dennis to do everything he said. "Good Dennis, now, too become a great warrior, you must close yer eyes to become aware and defend yourself with yer senses. Mister Dennis!" "Oh boy zurr! I will do what ee asks boi oo!" Reeleybloom then took a paddle and spanked Dennis as hard as he could. Dubble saw the entire thing, "Oh, you get back here you little villain!" Dennis was rubbing his bottom and screaming. "Your no gurt warror zurr Oi'm gon' get you for attun!" Reeleybloom was chuckling to himself when Dubble caught him and put him over her knee. "You see how you like this you little villain" "Ow owowowowowowo! I'm no likkle villiun no more marm! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Dubble finally let Reeleybloom go. Reeleybloom ran back to his dormitory, going to apologize to Dennis. Chapter 9 Timmi jumped into the Death Swamp before anyone else. Luke followed, then Austin, Log-a-Log, and the guosim. Suddenly, thirty-five vermin jumped out of a bush. The battle commenced! twenty vermin took on the guosim shrews. They all fought with rapiers and it was an even battle. The captain of the platoon's name was Yirewen, he carried a bolas and was a menacing weasel. He pulled out his bolas and came towards Log-a-Log. Log-a-Log pulled out his rapier and screamed "Logalogalogalogalogalogalog!!!!" Yirewen came at Log-a-Log hard. He swung his bolas and Log-a-Log ducked it. He then stabbed at Yirewen with his rapier but missed. Yirewen swung his bolas and cracked Log-a-Log David's skull. It was all over! Luke then ran over to Yirewen screaming, " Not Log-a-Log! I will kill you!!!" Luke slammed his blade into the bolas. It sent a clang through Luke's paws but he ignored it. Luke cut at Yirewen's left paw. It gashed it and Yirewen skillfully switched his weapon to his other paw. "I'll get ye' fer that otter!" Luke ran at Yirewen and cut him cleanly in half. "Not today." Luke said as he backed off. The guosim were not doing that well either, they were being cut down my vermin. Austin came over with his sling and started sniping off all his enemies. Timmi was fighting a skilfull rat with her dirk. She parried a thrust and sidestepped to avoid a stab to the head. Timmi did a leaping bound over the rat and stabbed him in the back. After brutal hours of fighting, the battle was over. Luke buried Log-a-Log with tears in his eyes. They also buried ten guosim members that day. Then, our heroes continued on their way. Chapter 10 "This is bally ridiculous sah! I'm covered in bally ol' bugs! What the flip is wrong with this place?" Timmi complained. "This is the death swamp." Luke said swatting away a fly. Austin ran on ahead to scout something uunknown to the team. He came back and told everybody to follow him. Everyone followed and found a fresh set of rat tracks. "We're going the right way!" Exclaimed Luke. Suddenly Redclipper jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Austin, cutlass to his throat. "Heh, heh. Shoulda lemme go when ye had the chance! Now yer gonna pay!" Suddenly a score of rats surrounded the small party. Austin grabbed Redclipper's blade and snapped it in half. He was about to kill him when Luke yelled, "No, I need him alive. He has information!" Luke took on two rats with one swipe of his fantastic sword. Timmi pulled out her blade and cut down three more. The rats were killing the guosim. Only four guosim were left in the pack. "No more playin' around!" Luke snarled, charging a stoat that had a bow and ten arrows. The stoat shot! Luke sidestepped and cut the arrow in half. He then charged the stoat. Right before he killed the stoat, the stoat pulled out a dagger and stabbed at Luke. Luke felt a searing pain in his right shoulder. He killed the stoat and fell over......... Next sight, he was in a small clearing. Timmi was tending to his wound. "All the bally ol' guosim are dead!" "Move, that rat has information. Luke attacked Redclipper and started beating him. "Where is he? Where is Greenskin?!" "Take this map! He lives on the island of Greencastle!" Redclipper laid down, knocked unconsious! Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction